The Weasley Brothers
by Marsetta
Summary: The Weasley Brothers visit their Parents and Sister's graves three times.
**So, this happened. I should, just not be allowed around Prompts. They, they just, this.**

 **(Bronze):** **Alexia Walkin Black: Challenge: Write about the death of a child.**

 **And Arithmancy: W** **rite me a story featuring all six Weasley brothers. Extra Credit: write a story including three sets of sixes.**

 **And, just, this happened and stuff and UGGGG!**

 **737 Words**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

The day was bright and happy, the opposite of what each Weasley brother was feeling.

Percy was holding onto Mrs. Potter's shirt tail as she held little Ron in her arms, standing next to Bill and Charlie, who were each holding a twin's hand, the twins between them holding each other's hands.

Never had any of the brothers thought this was possible. Bill almost wished that rain would fall, to match their moods.

They had been at home when they got the news, their sitter, Mrs. Potter, had been there with her son.

Molly and Arthur had been killed in an attack at the hospital. Their baby sister didn't survive either.

Now the six were orphaned. They all knew, except maybe Ron, that they would be separated. They wouldn't be together anymore. They would live in six different houses, or maybe five, if they kept the twins together. They'd never see their parents again.

Percy held back the tears. Ron had fallen asleep in his sitter's arms, his head resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Come now boys, we need to get you back. Your ride will be there soon." Mrs. Potter said softly, leading the boys back to their house.

* * *

The boys were split up, even the twins.

Six families took them in. Bill, being the oldest, went to a family in France, moving away from his brothers. The rest were scattered through England and Scotland. Ron went to live with the Malfoy's, who took him because he was 'too young to have been tainted with their traitorous ways' according to Lucius. Percy was taken in by Frank and Alice Longbottom. He was glad that he wasn't their only child.

Charlie was taken in by the Potters. He was glad that he knew the family beforehand.

Fred was taken in by his grandparents, who could only afford to take one boy, though they wished they had the resources to take them all in.

And George was taken in by Alastor Moody, a renowned Auror who took him reluctantly as a way to prove he wasn't as irresponsible as his bosses had tried to make him seem.

* * *

Six years later found the children back at the graves. Flowers were in their hands as they stood before the stones. Rain was falling lightly this time. It matched the hostility in the air.

They used to be close, as children. Now, while they were still children, they were older than they were, older even then their appearance showed. Each was aged with misery.

They didn't speak. They just stood there, watching the motionless stones sitting in the ground, marking where their family's bodies lie.

Things had changed for them in those six years. The Potters were killed and both Charlie and Harry were sent to live with the Dursleys. Charlie wasn't sure if he had ever met such a close minded family before. He was just glad that Harry didn't go alone, Merlin knew how the kid would have been treated.

The Longbottoms were tortured into insanity, sending Percy and Neville into their grandmother Longbottom's care.

The other families were the same, no life changing event had happened.

* * *

Six siblings, other than the brothers. They knew that the kids weren't biologically related to them, but they were siblings none the less.

When they next met up, all six brothers together, once again at the grave stone, just after the war, they brought their siblings with them.

Bill brought his sisters, Fleur and Gabrielle, though he had admitted to having romantic feeling for Fleur, who shared the feelings for him.

Charlie brought his brothers Harry and Dudley. Both had looked up to him when they were children, and still did even now.

Percy brought his brother Neville. The shy boy was no more, his back straight and his chin held high, he followed his brother with a purpose he had never shown before the war.

And Ron brought his brother Draco. They had been close as children, only to be slightly shifted when Ron became a Gryffindor and Draco a Slytherin, but the war had thrown them back into the same relationship they had since before going to school.

The gathering of twelve lasted well into the day. The six siblings left the Weasley brothers alone, sitting in a half circle around the graves. A bottle of fire whiskey passed between them as they talked about everything and nothing at all.

* * *

 **And, what says brotherly love more then getting drunk next to your parents and sister's graves?**

 **Mars**


End file.
